A Promise to Keep
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: After all that had happened, Nigel knew he had to do the honorable thing and set things right. Who would have thought that it'd be harder than beating Grandfather? Set after Op. T.R.E.A.T.Y.


**So, this is my first one-shot that's not in my collection. When I watched Kids Next Door, I absolutely loved Numbuh 274 (Chad). I was very saddened when he turned evil, but then jumped with joy when I found out that he was a teen KND operative. I decided that I wanted to write this. I hope you all enjoy (I may do more KND fics, but I'm unsure at this point).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little girl. Yes, it is true: I DON'T OWN KND!!! *Cries in corner***

**Summary: **After all that had happened, Nigel knew he had to the honorable thing and set things right. Who would have thought that it'd be harder than beating Grandfather?

**Title:** A Promise to Keep  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Numbuh 1, are you sure you don't want me to do this?" Numbuh 362 asked as she looked at one of the best KND operatives in history.

Numbuh 1 nodded, his team staring at him from behind.

"I'm positive Numbuh 362. It was my fault, so I have to make it right," Numbuh 1 said, his eyes slightly saddened from behind his sunglasses.

Numbuh 362 nodded understandingly.

"Then this is your mission," she said. "Good luck."

Numbuh 1 saluted to his commanding officer, then turned and walked away with his teammates following after him.

"Numbuh 1, are you sure you don't want us to come?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah! I could head back to the Treehouse, and grab my Cheer-Up Rainbow Monkey doll," Numbuh 3 offered.

"Thanks guys, but this is something I must do on my own," he said to his teammates with a faint smile.

He was heading for the Moonbase's turbo lift, and was about to enter, but a hand touched his shoulder, making it stop him. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see that it was Numbuh 5's hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 1's faint smile grew just a little, but it was still faint.

"Thanks Abby," Numbuh 1 said, before heading into the turbo lift.

-----

Nigel Uno found himself standing in front of a wooden door. He shifted weight from one foot to the other foot in uneasiness. He didn't understand why it was so hard to just knock on the door. That itself seemed to be hard. Taking a deep breath, and reminding himself who he was, he made a fist and knock on the door gently. He could hear someone say, "Coming" and the sounds of footsteps hurrying to the door. For once in his life, Nigel hoped an adult would answer the door. The door opened and Nigel wanted hang his head. A pair of innocent black eyes stared up at him as a small smile began to form on the little six-year-old's face.

"Hi Nigel," the small girl greeted friendly, offering him a wave as well.

"Alice," Nigel greeted, his voice a bit wavy. "Can I, come in?"

Alice nodded with a "Mhm" and moved out of the way to allow him in. Nigel walked into the modest house, quickly looking around for her psycho parents.

"Are your-?"

"Mommy and daddy are at the store," Alice answered. "Chad's not here, but he should be home soon."

Nigel stiffened at the mention of the teen's name but didn't allow Alice to see it as she guided him into the kitchen.

"My big brother kept talking about the treaty the teenagers and Kids Next Door were supposed to sign," Alice said. "Did it go through? Are the teens and kids not going to fight anymore?"

Nigel shook his head, looking back at the eyes that looked hopeful seconds ago, and were now sad and disappointed.

"O-oh. So, it was for nothing?"

"The teens had planned to backstab us, and they succeeded. Before we signed the treaty, they attacked," Nigel said, taking a seat.

"Oh," she said, heading towards the fridge. "Well, do you want something? Mommy just bought a whole new bottle of apple juice."

Nigel smiled a small smile and nodded at her.

"Sure. Apple juice sounds fine," he said.

Alice smiled and opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of apple juice then heading to grab some cups. She handed the KND operative the cup full of juice. The two drank the juices in silence and once finished, Nigel knew he had to get to the point; he couldn't keep holding it off.

"Alice, we need to talk," Nigel said.

Alice cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, let's head up to your room. I don't want your parents to interrupt," Nigel said.

Alice only nodded at him. When she finished placing the cups in her sink, she headed up to her room with Nigel in tow, who was taking his time to notice all the pictures on the wall of the Dickson's family. When he entered Alice's room, he noticed the one Rainbow Monkey doll that was in the room (Best Little Sister Rainbow Monkey doll), the one Chad bought for her on one of her birthdays.

"So, what did you want to talk about Nigel?" Alice asked.

"Well, it's,... It's not very easy to say," Nigel said as he took a seat in one of her chairs.

During Nigel's time at the Antarctic Academy, he had grown close with his mentor Numbuh 274 (Chad) and had seen him as his hero. Because of the friendship, Nigel visited the house often, and became a friend to Alice. It was going to be hard to tell her that her brother has gone missing from the face of the Earth. It was going to be hard to tell her that she'd never see her hero; maybe not ever.

"During the treaty ceremony, the teens betrayed us and it became an all out battle between the teenagers and us Kids Next Door," Nigel began, watching Alice nod in understandment. "I was stuck with Chad after being called a traitor by Numbuh Infinity, who were both part of this organization called the Splinter Cell. It's a group of rogue KND operatives who want to, well, to get rid of all adults from the face of the Earth." This latest revelation made Alice's eyes widened in shock. "It's not a real organization, I can assure you." Nigel noticed the look on Alice's face seemed to have softened. "We were connected by chains, and were stuck together all the way to the ceremony. When we were finally set free, we fought. Our,... Our fight was interrupted when our Kids Next Door G.I.H.U.G.E.C.A.R.R.I.E.R. the ceremony was on split in two began to fall back towards Earth. Before I could stop either Numbuh Infinity or Chad, they disappeared. No one knows where they went."

Alice's eyes were wide with horror. Even if she was a six-year-old, she was smart enough to understand what he was talking about. Horror was still written on her face as she lowered her head. Nigel closed his eyes and rubbed a hand behind his neck and looked back at Alice, who was now crying into her Rainbow Monkey doll.

"S-so, big brother, he won't be coming home?" Alice choked out, staring up at Nigel.

Nigel closed his eyes and sighed inwardly.

"I'm, afraid not," he answered her.

Alice buried her head into her doll and continued to cry, sobbing lightly. At that moment, Nigel really did wish that Numbuh 3 had come, she'd know how to better deal with Alice. Still, he had to do something. He looked up to Numbuh 274, much like his sister did.

"But, we're looking everywhere for him," Nigel said. "He's out there somewhere, and we'll find him."

Alice looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"Re-really?" she asked.

"Yes," Nigel said. "I've made it my mission to find your brother." He then placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her squarely in the eyes. "I promise, I'll bring him back to you."

Alice smiled at him and wiped her tears away, then hugged Nigel, who was a little taken aback, but hugged her back as well.

"Thank you Numbuh 1," she thanked him.

"Anytime Alice," he said, moving out of the hug to look back at her. "You know Alice, you're almost seven, that's old enough to join the Kids Next Door. I know your brother would be very proud of you if you joined."

Alice smiled at Nigel and nodded her head.

"I was thinking about it," she said. "I'll give it more thought."

Nigel smiled at her and ruffled her hair a little. With this mission complete, he began to walk to the door to leave.

"Nigel," Alice called, making him stop and look at her. "I'm,... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you big brother was still with the Kids Next Door. He made me promise to not tell anyone."

Nigel offered her another smile.

"It's alright Alice, you're not the only one who's been holding information back," he said. "I'll see you around."

"Okay. Bye bye Nigel," Alice said. "He'll find big brother," she whispered to her Rainbow Monkey. "I know he will. Because he's one of the best."

Nigel exited the house (thankfully without Mega Mom and Destructo Dad arriving or seeing him) and headed towards the Treehouse. With a smile on his face, he was all the more determined to find the best KND operative in history.

* * *

**Finished!! How was it? Sorry if Nigel's explanation seemed a little simple, but when I originally wrote this, I hadn't seen **Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y. **until I watched online, so, very sorry if it seemed too simple. I may do more with Alice, or not. Tell me what you think about it. And to everyone who reads my **KND's Minor Couple Collection**, I'm still working on my next chapter, but I'll get it up soon (hopefully before I go on my trip as an early Easter present).**

**Till next time - AnimeGirl 144**


End file.
